Bullying
by wolfie18
Summary: When Remus hears Tonks playing the piano he learns some things about his wife he never knew before. a sort of additional story to reading the Hunger Games with the Hunge Games and Harry Potter people.Mentions of abuse, rape, prostitution and forced drugs. includes songs: read all about it III by emillie sande, mean by taylor swift and cannonball little mix version. one-shot read!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: shout out to my friend Emma rose for giving me the tales of beedle the bard. You are awesome! I personally like the fountain of fair fortune. Which one do you like?**

Remus was sat at in the living room in his armchair reading his favourite book, The Voyeur by Alain Robbe-Grillet, when he heard a soft piano melody float down the stairs. Curiosity bit at him. He had to find out what it was. Only his 3 month pregnant wife Dora was in the house. Maybe she was listing to one of their muggle CDs, but none of them owned one like the tune. Or maybe she was playing the grand piano in one of the spare rooms in their cottage in the countryside. But this idea seemed unlikely as he was the only one who played it.

Remus reached the door to where the sweet melody was coming from and quietly opened the door. The latter of his suggestion was correct, Tonks was playing the piano. Unknown to that he was behind her, she began to sing. Her voice was so angelic Remus couldn't help but listen, his mouth slightly agape.

_You've got the words to change a nation_

_But you're biting your tongue_

_You've spent a life time stuck in silence_

_Afraid you'll say something wrong_

_If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song?_

_So come, on come on _

_Come on, come on _

_You've got a heart as loud as lions_

_So why let your voice be tamed?_

_Baby we're a little different_

_There's no need to be ashamed_

_You've got the light to fight the shadows_

_So stop hiding it away_

_Come on, Come on_

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_

_I wanna scream till the words dry out_

_So put it in all of the papers, _

_I'm not afraid_

_They can read all about it _

_Read all about it oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_At night we're waking up the neighbours _

_While we sing away the blues_

_Making sure that we remember yeah_

_Cause we all matter too _

_If the truth has been forbidden _

_Then we're breaking all the rules_

_So come on, come on_

_Come on, come on, _

_Let's get the TV and the radio _

_To play our tune again_

_It's 'bout time we got some airplay of our version of events_

_There's no need to be afraid_

_I will sing with you my friend_

_Come on, come on_

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_

_I wanna scream till the words dry out_

_So put it in all of the papers, _

_I'm not afraid_

_They can read all about it _

_Read all about it oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people_

_So when did we all get so fearful?_

_Now we're finally finding our voices_

_So take a chance, come help me sing this_

_Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people_

_So when did we all get so fearful?_

_And now we're finally finding our voices_

_So take a chance, come help me sing this_

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_

_I wanna scream till the words dry out_

_So put it in all of the papers, _

_I'm not afraid_

_They can read all about it _

_Read all about it oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_

_I wanna scream till the words dry out_

_So put it in all of the papers, _

_I'm not afraid_

_They can read all about it _

_Read all about it oh_

"That was amazing" Remus whispered. Tonks heard him and jumped.

"I- I didn't know you could hear me," She stuttered, starting to blush. Remus came and embraced her.

"Why haven't I heard you play before?" he asked her softly.

"No one has ever heard me play, well except my best friend Finnick but he walked in on me as well." She answered resting her head on his chest.

"Finnick, as in Finnick Odair?" he asked her. He looked at her in surprise when she nodded. She sighed,

"Yeah, we met when- well it's a long story," she told him.

"I've got time,"

"ok, I'll tell you, I may as well tell you why I write songs like that and keep everything it in private as well" she said.

"Well then why don't we go downstairs it's a lot more comfortable than up here?"

When they got down stairs they snuggled up on one of the couches,

"No interrupting ok?" Remus nodded "So as you know after the first war I moved to America or Panem as they call it and our area was called district 5, we worked with power so if I stayed there I would be a power station engineer. Well it basically start when I was 7, I use to be a science and math geek. Don't laugh its true. So I got bullied a lot because I have natural red hair" she morphed herself to her natural form to show him. "And I use to have glasses and braces and was very, very small. As well as this I was receiving higher than some of the 16 year olds. Well one day I was walking home and the only way to get to my old house was to go through an ally. Generally I would of been fine with it but that day I was being followed by a gang of 16 year olds I beat I a test and well they beat me up big style. This went on for a while and I didn't tell my parents but one day whilst I was walking through the ally, I was still seven by the way, the 16 year olds jumped out and started punching me and throwing rocks at me, I was use to this as this is what they usually do but then one pulled out a knife and another a lit cigarette. They put each to my arms and legs burning, cutting and slicing my skin. I struggled so they cut my clothes and each one had a chance in raping me, including the females that where there. Then they forced me to take some of their crack which I had no choice in taking. That's when I told my parents, they were livid of course but I made them do nothing but clear the drugs from my blood, heal my cuts and see if my body was ok. It was luckily but that's when I wrote this song" she held out a sheet of paper with the song titled "mean". Remus tried to say sing it but his eyes were swimming with tears he didn't trust his voice so instead he motioned with his hand, then regained his tight hold on her he had held her in through the first part of her story. She knew what he meant and started to sing

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing_

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You, pickin' on the weaker man_

_Well, you can take me down with just one single blow_

_But you don't know what you don't know_

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation_

_You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them_

_I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you_

_I just wanna feel okay again_

_I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold_

_But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road_

_And you don't know what you don't know_

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game_

_With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening_

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_

_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_

_But all you are is mean_

_All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life_

_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

_But someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah_

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city_

_(Why you gotta be so mean?)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_(Why you gotta be so mean?)_

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_(Why you gotta be so mean?)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

" I kept it a secret because I didn't want to get hurt from the writing the song. Well the next part of my story takes part when I'm 22 and I'm still in district 5 but I can use magic to defend myself but I still have to be natural. I was still very small and that's the important bit, people kept mistaking me for a younger age. By this time people thought I was 14, it was a long way of so no one believe otherwise. I had begged my parents to let me morph taller so they believed me because the peacekeepers and the mayor where entering my name in reaping bowl because of it. Up until last summer, there were these games, they were called the hunger games and everyone from the age of 12 to 18 and if they lived in district 1-12 could take part. The only thing was the main rule was Kill or be Killed so they were awful, only one could come out but they were never the same. Take Annie for example, the arena turn her mentally unstable many may thing she is insane but she's not, she pretty good fun. Anyway, a reaping was how we chose the unlucky tributes, people could volunteer but they either were from district 1, 2, 4. Or they could be like Hermione and volunteer for their younger or sicker sibling. Well it was the 74th hunger games and I was reaped and no one Zambini got reaped as well. Oh Fleur volunteered, she was from district 1, Luna and Dean were reaped from district 6, Draco was reaped from district 7 sad but true, Seamus was reaped from district 10 and Hermione/ Katniss volunteered from her sister from 12. Well after our interviews with Ceaser Flickerman I was called down to President Snow's office when I got there one of the waiting seats were taken Finnick was there. He introduced himself to me and I introduced myself in place. He then asked me if I was the 22 year old tributes I said yes, everyone had found had found out before this point. We clicked instantly. Then after a few minutes he was called in when he came out he told me not to refuse anything or the results would be bad. I didn't have time to ask him why because I was called in. President Snow was already there he told me he liked me and others did to. I thank him but I was suspicious. He told me if won I would of been sold, my body I mean. If I died he would bring would bring me back to life to do so. I asked what would happen If I refused to become a prostitute. He then told me I had a nice family and wouldn't want anything bad to happen to them. I knew what he meant if I didn't comply he would kill them. I then remembered what Finnick said I made sense in that moment. If I refused to do what he told me the ones I loved would be dead in a wink,"

"Has he ever murdered someone over it?"

"Yeah, Finnick's mother was killed and Johanna's entire family was murdered because she refused from day 1,"

"Do you still have to…be a prostitute?" he asked her. She shook her head

"Not since I joined the rebellion and he died laughing, chocked his own blood I was quite amusing." He raised his eyebrow.

"Well say a person who ruined your life… Grayback, died like that would you think it was amusing?" he hesitantly nodded.

"see anyway that's when I wrote this song, I shared it with Annie, Katniss, Luna and Johanna as all four of them could relate with it so we all sung it, little did we know Beetee, a victor from 3 who is very nice, recorded us and use it as promo" she said holding a sheet with the title cannonball he asked her to play it but she shook her head and ran upstairs after telling him to wait there. She came down with an odd looking object (an iPod) and pressed play on one of the songs

_There's still a little bit of _

_Your taste in my mouth,_

_There's still a little bit of you_

_Laced with my doubt,_

_It's still a little hard to say,_

_What's going on._

_There's still a little bit of _

_Your ghost, your witness,_

_There's still a little bit of_

_Your face, I haven't kissed_

_You step a little closer each day,_

_That I can't say, what's going on._

_Stones, taught me to fly,_

_Love, it taught me to lie,_

_Life, it taught me to die,_

_So it's not hard to fall,_

_When you float like a cannonball._

_There's still a little bit of your song,_

_In my ear,_

_There's still a little bit of your words,_

_I long to hear,_

_You step a little closer to me,_

_So close that I can't see,_

_What's going on._

_Stones, taught me to fly,_

_Love, it taught me to lie,_

_Life, it taught me to die,_

_So it's not hard to fall,_

_When you float like a cannonball_

_Stones taught me fly,_

_Love, it taught me to cry,_

_So come on courage,_

_Teach me to be shy,_

_Cause, it's not hard to fall,_

_And I don't want to scare her,_

_It's not hard to fall,_

_And I don't want to loose_

_It's not hard to grow_

_You know that you just don't know_

"So that's it. Finnick and I have been best friends ever since he eventually found out because after my first assignment I was too quite it reminded me of when I was seven. He was really, really worried and he had me tell but he help me through as he usually does whenever I have a problem." Tears where now falling out of Remus' eyes unashamed as he turned her round to face him in their embrace.

"I will help you now" Remus promised. "And I will protect you and our baby,"

**A/N: Review! If I get 15 reviews or more I will write a one-shot of when Tonks met Finnick!**


End file.
